All she had
by remix-69er
Summary: Kai left Hilary, without a word to her. Now they meet again in a very different situation. [Oneshot] KaiHilary


I'm bored, so I'm trying a Kai/Hilary one-shot. Oh joy.

don't own shit. Well I do, but that's beside the point.

Ages in story; **Kai-20, Hilary-19, Tyson-19, Rei-19, Max-18** and **Chief**, well I kind of cut him out from the story.

Let's begin…

It's been 4 years since the Bladebreakers last world title. It's been four years since they all threw in the towel to give the next generation a chance at the title.

They all went their separate ways.

Max now owns his fathers shop, Rei started his own Dojo, and Tyson has his own blading school for kids and finally Kai, worked his way up there in the business world, down town, in the crazy city where anything was possible.

Where's Hilary?

That's unknown…no one heard from her after Kai left. Kai had left without telling anyone, he did call a month later to tell them what he had done. He said he since they had decided to stop blading it was his time to start his future. He didn't tell them what he was going to do. It wasn't till they saw an article in the news papers about,

'EX-Blader goes into Law…'

So then they had figured out Kai was into law? It was true. On the phone he had also asked to speak with Hilary. But she had left two weeks after HE had himself.

They all knew something went on between those two in the last year they were together. They had gotten close. Kai allowed Hilary to get close. Of course though it was to be a secret. But, they caught on to the way those two looked at each other. When Kai came over to Tyson's for the boys training, he would never ask if Hilary was with them or not, but when he would arrive he would scan the room looking for her. The boys caught on. When they saw him do this they would say,

'_She's not here yet…she'll be here soon."_

Then Kai would do his famous, "Hmpt…" and leave.

But this time he left for good, and they all guessed that it broke Hilary's heart and she left too. Where? Still unknown.

The boys all kept in touch, and saw each other quiet often too! But it wasn't till that faithful day when Kai was driving home, from Tyson's, through the crazy city he lived in, that he saw her again.

The streets in the city were still very much alive during the night as it were during noon, or maybe even more alive. The city was loud, bright, and very much dangerous; you needed street smarts to live in the city.

Kai was driving through and as driving he could see many different things such as, drunks and druggies, families, the homeless, prostitutes, strip clubs, restaurants, bars, diners, clothing stores…there was nothing you couldn't see.

He was use to it. He'd been living down there for 2 years now.

Two blocks down from East gate, 10 minutes west on Parks-way rd. and past the food-drive, where the needy would go in and get a warm meal for free, that was the exact directions back to Kais place.

About to turn the corner past the food drive he was stopped at a red light. He watched people walk across the street in front of him; some were going to the food-drive.

There was one girl who stood out. Thin, about 5.6, a prostitute from what he could tell. She was wearing a leather top, belly top with long selves were unattached from the belly top, but connected with two buckles. Make a gap around her arm between the leather belly top and the long leather selves. She had a dully colored mini skirt on. With black fish nets and knee-high, high heel boots. Over her, the only thing to keep her warm on this cold night was a dull brown and green plaid, fitted jacket. Her large fake gold hoped earrings glistened from behind her chocolate brown hair.

He defiantly recognized her, if she would only turn her head so he could see her face. His wish was granted as a rude driver behind him honked his horn telling the pedestrians to hurry and cross, when his horn went off the girl turned to the attention of the loud horn.

Kai then saw her face and realized, it was Hilary. He could never forget her face.

The light turn green and she hurried across the street, right into the food-drive.

He was not letting her get away. He made a left hand turn and headed right to the food-drive as well.

He had many thoughts going threw his head,

'Why was she in this position?'

'She was a smart girl…'

But what he knew for sure is that she, had hardly any money for her to be eating at a food-drive and being so thin, and he guessed her job as a prostitute wasn't exactly what she wanted. He parked behind the old building that hosted the food-drive, got out of his car and walked to the door Hilary had entered 7 minutes before.

He stayed towards the back of the room and watched her.

She got her food, which was little, and turned looking for somewhere safe to sit, some table that didn't have a crazy drunk man sitting at it. Then she started to walk towards the back of the room, where Kai was, he slowly walked away from where she was heading, which was unpredictable.

'The poor girl…' he thought, he couldn't understand how someone like her was in this situation, he was in a trance staring at her.

Hilary felt someone staring at her. She turned to find who was staring at her, and found him.

Kai Hiwatari, the man she wanted to hate forever, and there he was staring her down.

'…shit' he thought as she stared right back.

She dropped her tray of food on the floor and ran through the bunch people in her way to the door.

"Sorry….excuse me." She said while squeezing by. Out the door she went, once outside she looked to the right then the left and ran down the sidewalk.

Kai was right behind her, she wasn't going to get away. He couldn't forgive himself if he went home knowing she was out there freezing, hungry and maybe even homeless. After all, she was the one girl, the one and only person he had ever had deep feelings for.

When he got out the door he too looked to the right and then to the left trying to spot the direction she went in. To the right he just caught her scurry pass a newspaper stand knocking down the papers and have some Old Italian man yell gibberish to her as she turned into an ally. He followed suit.

She turned her head back to see him following her. Then tried to pick up her paste, but she was weak and hungry…

'Why is she running, why am I chasing her…could she be embarrassed of her situation, or simply hate me for leaving her?'

**Flashback**

_Kai had Hilary pinned against the wall of Tyson's Dojo, the boys went out for pizza and Kai and Hilary both said they were going to their SEPARATE homes, he was kissing up and down her neck, and she was moaning his name._

_They were both older then before, Hilary was 17 and Kai was 19. They couldn't control it, young and very much in-love for the first time._

_She captured his lips and passionately kissed him. She then parted her lips from his…_

"_I lov- "she was about to say something when they heard the boys enter._

_They both separated fast. Kai grabbed his jacket from off the floor **(g-rev outfits) **and put it back over his navy blue t-shirt, Hilary also put her jacket back over her tube top and tried to brush her hair back out of the mess it was in with her fingers. They then both escaped the Dojo their separate ways, with not even as much as a goodbye to each other._

'_Kai, we need to find another way to see each other… I was about to tell him…' she thought._

'_She was about to say it, I know it…we never had said those three words to each other. Truthfully I'd never had them said to me, nor had I ever said them...am I ready?' Kai thought._

_Kai was then scared, yes the all mighty Kai was scared of love and fled._

_He regretted it everyday._

**End of flashback**

'I was a chicken shit, I left her…' Kai thought while running down the ally way.

When he saw her turn to look if he was still chasing her, he saw tears sprinkle from her eyes,

"HILARY," he yelled.

Her heart stopped when she heard his voice, but she also said that her heart stopped when he left her.

Without looking ahead she turned right into a dead-end. She couldn't believe it and started to cry harder as she reached the tall rusty gate that was blocking her from her escape.

She started to rattle the gate to open it, but it was no use, to weak to climb it she just dropped down to the floor leaning herself against the dirty gate. She sat there and cried.

Kai raced into the dead end, once he saw her, his paste went to walking slowly towards her. He went heartbroken at what he saw.

Hilary, heartbroken herself, thin, weak on the floor crying…

He stood over her, but she wouldn't look up to him, just sat there crying, unaware of anything else. He kneeled down to her level, still no movement from her other then her shaking body, and he tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

"NO." she yelled smacking his hand away and looked at him straight in the eyes.

Those eyes could have killed, burning with anger and tearing and red.

She still looked beautiful. He couldn't deny that to himself.

"Hilary please lis- "

"NO LEAVE ME, LEAVE ME LIKE YOU DID BEFORE!" She yelled trying to stand up.

"I won't! I can't…" he said back.

"Oh yes you can you bastard, and you will!" she said sternly.

"…" He was shocked.

Wiping her eyes she spoke, "Now excuse me I have a client to get to." She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm,

"So, what this is your job! Selling your body for sex! Was that the best you could do!" he said in a pissed off tone.

That pissed her off.

She swung her hand around and slapped him right in the cheek. Hard,

"You know what, fuck you Kai, what the fuck else am I fucking suppose to do, I never got to finish high school…"

"That's your own damn fault!"

"Oh come on Kai, you knew the situation I went through with my dad, if I was still in that house I would have been dead by now!"

"…there were probably other options…" He tried to get out.

"Like what Kai? You were all I had! Remember our plans…move in together, do you remember!"

"…you were all I had too," he said back looking into her eyes.

"Well obviously not cause you fucking left me! And you're doing pretty well now on your own in law and everything, so just leave me be!" and she started again to walk out of the ally.

'All she said was true…how could I…she depended on me, I was all she had, she as all I had…I let her go, I can't do that again.'

"HILARY, HILARY STOP…"

She paused, "….leave me Kai…" then started to walk again.

"LSITEN, HILARY…HILARY, I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!"

The whole world had stopped in their eyes, Hilary stopped walking and slowly turned around, Kai stood there wide-eyed for a moment then snapped back to reality when she looked at him.

"I always have…" he said moving towards her.

She took a step towards him, and then burst into a run and jumped in his arms.

"Oh Kai..." she started to cry into his chest.

"I've al-always loved you! Alw-always!" she stuttered.

Small crystal tears rolled down his cheeks onto hers, she looked up at him and smile. A beautiful smile,

"Your still as beautiful…" he smiled back at her.

They the both leaned forward and captured each others lips… the same way they did 2 years ago. As they parted Kai whispered into her ear,

"Come on, let's go home."

FINITO

A/N: …and finished…and well if you liked, then review and I'll write more one-shots about these two. You can even give me the plot of how you want it to be and hell I'll do it. Anything in the arts, like performance to even writing I love to do, so bring it on.

Snooch to the nooch


End file.
